Pequeños problemas
by midusa
Summary: Un hechizo mal realizado que ocasiona un caos total, tanto en el Santuario como en el Inframundo. Pero que problemas pueden dar unos pequeños angelitos... ¿Thanatos, Hypnos, Hades, Shion y Docko niñeros?
1. Chapter 1

La tercera historia de esta tarde se trata de un pequeño lío que se me ocurrió mientras observaba a mis sobrinos jugar, tendremos a nuestros pequeños dorados y a los mini jueces, me fue imposible no ver a esos tres como pequeños angelitos... bueno algo así. Espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada<p>

**Pequeños problemas…**

Era una noche tranquila en el santuario, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, la luna lucia majestuosa, en los templos zodiacales sus guardianes dormían tranquilamente bajo los encantos de los oneiros, en el templo principal se encontraban Docko y Shion, en una acalorada discusión:

_ Shion, no podemos hacerlo, es una idea descabellada – comentaba un alterado santo de libra.

_ Vamos Docko será muy divertido, velo de este modo nuestros niños necesitan recuperar esa inocencia que dejaron de lado a tan temprana edad.

_ Será un completo desastre si lo haces, no debes jugar con las fuerzas superiores, por algo hay reglas que seguir.

_ Lo haces parecer tan mal, no seas exagerado no pasara nada.

_ Desde ahora te digo que si algo malo pasa tú solo tú serás el responsable.

_No sucederá nada, estate tranquilo.

Tras lo cual se dispuso a caminar con dirección a la ventana llevando consigo un báculo similar a Nike, pero con la diferencia que este llevaba en lo alto el símbolo de Cronos. Lo extendió con dirección a las doce casas, un haz de luz se extendió por la basta construcción mientras recitaba un viejo conjuro:

"_Tiempo de inocencia, tiempo de niños, regresa a la alegría de sus almas, risas y sonrisas a estas casas llenas de dolor, llanto y sufrimiento, llena sus rostros de alegría y sonrisas de niños_"

Docko observaba desde el trono patriarcal, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que podría ocurrir, pero bien había dicho Shion, solo les regresarían las alegrías de cuando eran niños, nada malo podría ocurrir…

Tras finalizar con el ritual se marcharon a descansar, uno con la esperanza de que sus "niños" recobraran la alegría de su infancia y el otro con el presentimiento de que grandes problemas se acercaban.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, la tierra lucía una tranquilidad envidiable, todo era paz, calma…

ZAAAZ, PAAASSS, CUAASS

La clama que precede a la tempestad, ruidos y más ruidos en todas las casas zodiacales, Docko despertó con la certeza de que su mal presentimiento se había cumplido y Shion recordando las palabras de su amigo, pero no se daría nuevamente el gusto de tener a sus niños.

_ "Docko ven inmediatamente al templo principal, pero de ya estás aquí"

_ Claro ahora soy yo el que tengo que pagar las consecuencias – un malhumorado santo de libra se levantaba con la resignación de un pésimo día.

_ "Pero desde hace tres minutos que deberías estar aquí, mueve tu trasero Docko"

Salió corriendo de su casa, pasando a toda velocidad por Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, cuando llego a la sala patriarcal se frenó de lleno al ver lo que sucedía, sus ojos deberían estar fallando, no… debería estar dormido aún, si eso era un sueño, un loco sueño creado por Hypnos para molestarlo y para deleite suyo.

**Inframundo **

En una vasta alcoba se encontraba el rey del Inframundo plácidamente dormido, el santuario lucia destrozada, todos los templos había caído bajo su poder, sus guardianes estaban muertos, la destrucción de su sobrina, por fin conseguía su objetivo está por tomar en sus manos a Nike, símbolo que le reconocería como dios de la Tierra…. Cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, que poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, seguido de un llanto…

ZAAAAZZZ

Despertó abruptamente cayendo de la cama por los estruendosos ruidos que se oían por todo Giudecca, rápidamente tomo su espada y salió corriendo, en el camino se encontró con los dioses gemelos que también salían corriendo de sus habitaciones en dirección al trono, abriendo las puertas a gran velocidad, los tres pararon en seco cuando vieron ante sus ojos semejante escenario, si eso era una broma de su consejero era una de muy mal gusto, pero al voltear su rostro y ver a Hypnos con esa expresión y voltear el rostro a Thanatos supo que no era una broma para todo su desgracia…

_ Esto debe ser una broma, si eso es, es una broma de Hermes, pero cuando lo encuentre me las pagará. – A lo que sus consejeros asintieron.

**Santuario**

_ Te lo dije Shion, pero no, nunca me escuchas, siempre tiene que ser tu voluntad, tengo que ir con mi maestro y Zaaz yo termino enfrentándome a Hades y muriendo, pero te importaron mis advertencias nooooo, luego, te dije cuidado con Ares y Saga todo está muy raro, pero noooooo, después te terminaron matando y así muchas cosas durante estos 245 años, después esto y te lo advertí te dije que no jugaras con eso, pero no me haces caso… haber dime que aremos con estos, estos, pequeños…

_ Docko todo estará bien, mira que mis niños son unos angelitos.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, rebelando ante ellos al dios del Inframundo, junto a sus consejeros y detrás de ellos cuatro pequeñas criaturas o talvez demonios, si cuatro pequeños, Pandora lucia en su rostro una enorme y radiante sonrisa, cualquiera que la viera no creería que se tratara de la misma general del ejército de espectros. Radamantys, Minos y Aiacos lucían tranquilos, muy bien portados y sus rostros lucían una sonrisa tranquila, nada que ver con los despiadados y sádicos jueces de Inframundo.

Los niños al ver a los pequeños doce niños que estaban delante de ellos salieron corriendo para estar a su lado y comenzar a jugar, si dije doce niños es decir. Un pequeño cordero, un becerrito y unos pequeños gemelitos, un sonriente cangrejo, un gatito muy mimoso, un pequeño virgo con sus ojos bien abiertos son hermosos, un pequeño escorpión, un mini centauro, un cabrito muy buen moso, un mini coopero demasiado serio, un pececito divino

Mientras los niños destrozaban el salón principal, que diga mientras los pequeños jugaban, si eso, el dios buscaba una explicación a lo sucedido, pues bien, tenemos a un Docko explicando la situación al señor de Inframundo.

_ Así que utilizaste el poder de Cronos para esto, y se supone que tú eres el Patriarca y la prudencia debe estar de tu lado… - un escéptico Hypnos observaba acusatoriamente al carnero mayor.

_ Se supone que solo les regresaría su alegría, no que ocasionaría esto… - Shion trataba de calmar la situación.

_ Vamos no puede ser tan malo, veamos el hechizó posiblemente solo sea momentáneo – Thanatos dijo eso, todos le observaron dudosos, desde cuando él tenía la voz calmante de las cosas.

_ Aquí está el hechizo – dijo Docko cambiando el tema antes de que la personalidad explosiva del dios se presentará.

_ Pero esto está mal, este hechizó no tiene tiempo definido, como puede durar unas horas, puede durar días o incluso años – Hypnos palideció al leer el contenido del libro, y no fue el único los presentes pasaron saliva.

_ Debe haber una forma de revertirlo –con una voz poco audible por parte del patriarca.

_ No la hay, -Hades por fin hablaba y no era para dar buenas noticias- por ello nunca se debe de jugar con el poder de Cronos, ahora que al tener el báculo aquí, podemos mantenerlos cerca para que su poder los regrese a su estado natural.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que los jueces y Pandora deben permanecer en el Santuario? –un angustiado Docko pregunto-

_ Ustedes son los responsables, pues bien, cuidaran de mis jueces y de mi heraldo hasta que regresen a ser ellos y no acepto un no por respuesta. –Dicho lo cual abrió un portal para regresar al Inframundo- Debo regresar a encargarme del Inframundo, los dioses gemelos se quedan a ayudarles, yo volveré más tarde.

Los aludidos observaron con recelo a los dos santos mayores, para lo cual solo pasaron saliva.

_ Lo ves Shion todo lo que ocasionas y ni creas que yo te ayudare…

* * *

><p>Que cosas sucederán en el Santuario, verdad que son unos angelitos, divinos, cositas lindas, decía la autora mientras los pequeños niños se escondían detrás del trono, asustados por la sonrisa sádica que mostraba, completamente asustados por lo que les pudiera hacer ahora que eran unas indefensas criaturitas...<p> 


	2. ¿Donde están?

**Hola a tod s, disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido mmm varios contrantiempos, en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde están?<strong>

Silencio, tranquilidad, ni el ruido de un grillo era audible en el lugar, pero al parecer nuestros queridos cuidadores no se percataban de dicho detalle:

Thanatos observaba fijamente a Shion, Hypnos observa a Thanatos y a Shion, en su guerra de miradas que pareciera buscar en lo más recóndito de cada uno una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto Docko cruzado de brazos llevaba su mirada de Shion a Thanatos de Thanatos a Hypnos y de Hypnos a Shion.

Algo se removía en las entrañas de Docko algo no estaba bien, despegando la mirada de sus tres compañeros recorrió con su vista el salón, el trono estaba rallado, las cortinas sucias eso era ¿lodo?, de donde habían sacado lodo…, las paredes estaban rayadas, el piso sucio, bueno el destrozo no era tanto considerando que se trataba de 16 niños y no cualquier niños, doce caballeros dorados, tres jueces de Inframundo y su heraldo, pero…

Comenzando a moverse de manera inquieta y buscando algo en el lugar, lo que llamo la atención de Hypnos que fue el primero en sumarse a la búsqueda, mientras los otros dos continuaban en su batalla de miradas. Buscaron por todo el salón sin encontrar ni una sola pista de los enanos, Hypnos se acercó al par que continuaba con las miradas para propinarles un zape que los sacara de su ensoñación:

_ Hypnos porque me pegas – Cuestiono Thanatos.

_ Señor Hypnos me puede explicar el porqué de su comportamiento.

_ Pedazos de idiotas acaso no se han dado cuenta que los niños no están por ningún lado…

Moviendo las cabezas frenéticamente buscaron a los mencionados sin éxito alguno.

Shion comenzó a correr por todo el salón principal y en sus aposentes buscando a los niños, Thanatos salió disparado a la explanada de la estatua de Athena para buscarles, mientras Docko e Hypnos esperaban dentro del recinto.

_ ¿Les decimos que ya los buscamos aquí y no encontramos nada? – Dijo Tranquilamente Docko.

Hypnos lo pensó un poco antes de contestar _ No, disfrutemos de este pequeño rato de descanso mientras ellos buscan.

A lo cual Docko soló levanto los hombros y se dispuso a recargarse en un pilar cercano. Después de revisar cada rincón del salón y casi, casi revisar debajo de cada piedra del recinto Shion y Thanatos regresaron para encontrarse con que el otro par se encontraba tomando el té tranquilamente ajenos a la preocupación de ellos.

_ Y a ustedes que les pasa deberían estar buscando a los niños. – Con semblante serio comenzó Shion – Nosotros preocupados por encontrarles y ustedes tranquilamente tomando té.

_ Nosotros ya habíamos buscado en todo el recinto principal, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes no se dieran cuenta y mucho menos que no escucharán lo que les dijimos. – Respondió Hypnos con una calma y seriedad que le caracterizaba.

_ Bueno no importa ya, busquemos a los niños antes de que se metan en problemas – "o nos metan en problemas a nosotros", pensó Docko.

Comenzaron a bajar por los templos observando los rastros de lo que parecía ser una batalla campal:

Templo de Piscis: Lucia en su interior charcos de agua y tierra por el lugar, bueno la inquietud de donde habían encontrado el lodo que adoraba el trono y las cortinas del salón principal se había resuelto.

Templo de Acuario: La blancura que desprendía el lugar era maravillosa, aunque la sensación de frío no era muy agradable, observando cada detalle del templo pudieron observar varias figuras de nieve, hombres de nieve que parecían resguardar el lugar, algunos incluso portaban lo que parecían ser espadas de madera, sin duda alguna le pertenecían a Shura, con sus narices rojas que tal parece eran manzanas, sin duda alguna propiedad de Milo y en el suelo figuras de angelitos de nieve, al parecer se habían divertido mucho en la onceaba casa.

Y en ese momento les vino una revelación a todos, los enanos tenían su cosmos y podían utilizarlo, pero entonces ¿porque no podían localizarlos a través de el?

Templo de Capricornio: No había rastros de que algo hubiera pasado en esa casa, aunque Docko podía asegurar que hacía falta algo en el lugar, no estaba muy seguro de que era pero algo faltaba.

Templo de Sagitario: La luz que se filtraba por el lugar era muy intensa levantando la mirada se percataron de gran agujero que ahora adornaba la casa del centauro, sin duda alguna causada por la misma flecha de Sagitario, aunque debía reconocer que esta se encontraba tirada a un costado de la armadura.

Templo de Escorpion: Todo lucia tranquilo y en calma, razón para preocuparse, los mejores y más maravillosos niñeros del mundo comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar cuando algo cayó en el hombro de Thanatos, lentamente volteó la vista en su dirección, y lo que vio le sorprendió realmente.

Lentamente comenzó a realizarse señas a Hypnos, pero este no le hacía caso, por lo que realizó señas a Docko pero este también le ignoro, un poco exasperado llamó la atención de Shion que cansado de sus señas volteo para ver qué era lo que quería el dios y al ver lo que sucedía su semblante cambio, lentamente se acercó a su compañero de armas y le dijo:

_Docko lo que está en el hombro del señor Thanatos ¿es Tenazas?

El caballero de libra llevo su vista hasta el dios de la muerte y fijo su vista en el hombro, para posteriormente asentir lentamente.

_ Entonces si es Tenazas, quiere decir… -Cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado-

_ Que el resto de los escorpiones también están fuera de su casa –Concluyó Docko.

_ ¿Escorpiones? –Cuestiono el Dios del Sueño

_ Si las mascotas de Milo – dijo tranquilamente el patriarca- diez escorpiones reales traídos de Egipto por Kanon en su última misión y Tenazas regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Saga.

_ Que bien las mascotas de Milo – dijo el Dios de la Muerte de manera muy tranquila, pero rápidamente cambio su rostro a uno muy furioso- quítenmelo de encima.

Hypnos se acercó lentamente para quitarle a Tenazas del hombro y el escorpión parecía listo para lanzar su aguijón, sin duda alguna era mascota de Milo, pero el dios del sueño le iso dormir para evitar accidentes, tras quitarle al pequeño ser, su hermano salió corriendo del lugar gritando que no quería volver a ver un escorpión en su vida.

Templo de Libra: Docko tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, su casa, su amada casa estaba pintada rayada de pies a cabeza, en cuanto encontrara a esos enanos los pondría a lavar toda su casa, o en su defecto pondría a Shion a limpiar el lugar, al final todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, mientras él pensaba que aria su amigo trataba de salir del lugar, sin llamar la atención de nadie pero su escape se vio interrumpido cuando los dioses gemelos comenzaron a hablar.

_ Parece un gato – dijo Thanatos que comenzaba a mover la cabeza para tratar de encontrarle forma a los "dibujos"

_ ¿Un gato?, no es un gato, es sin error a equivocarme una nube, una nube grande y rellena. –El turno fue de Hypnos.

Docko estaba tan estresado que comenzó a alzar su cosmos de manera amenazante, lo que iso que sus compañeros de aventura salieran corriendo del lugar para evitar su enojo.

Templo de Virgo: Todo lucia tranquilo, todo lucia normal, por lo menos ahí no habían causado desastres.

Templo de Leo: El lugar parecía un campo de batalla, muebles tirados de tal manera que parecieran ser trincheras, pero por más que buscaban no había rastros de lo que hubieran usado como proyectiles.

Templo de Cancer: Por más que buscaron y buscaron no encontraron nada, el templo estaba intacto.

Templo de Geminis: Si Leo les había parecido un campo de batalla, Geminis era el resultado de la guerra misma, el piso, las paredes, el techo tenían marcas de ataques, al parecer se habían lanzado entre ellos sus ataques más poderos aunque siendo unos niños esperaban que no hubieran sido demasiado fuertes, y rogaban a los dioses que ninguno estuviera herido.

Templo de Tauro: El único lugar que estaba en desastre era la cocina, al parecer tanta actividad física les causo mucho apetito, era entendible tenían que reponer energías después de su agitado día.

Templo de Aries: Shion recogía las herramientas del suelo, sus preciadas herramientas habían sido tiradas como si no importarán, sus fieles compañeras en la reparación de las armaduras, aunque había muchas partes de armaduras tiradas por todo el lugar, sin duda alguna los pequeños estuvieron jugando con ellas.

Habían recorrido todos los templos y no habían encontrado a los enanos, dudaban que se encontraran en los campos de entrenamiento o en el coliseo, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que los caballeros encargados de hacer guardia, ya les hubieran mandado a sus casas. Ahora estaban más preocupados Hades les había dicho que cuidaran de los enanos y por un descuido de ellos, los habían perdido.

Un cosmos muy poderoso se dejó sentir en el templo principal… sus semblantes palidecieron.

_Muy bien, supongo que cuidaron muy bien de los niños, miren que no solo se trata de los guerreros de mi sobrina, se trata de mi heraldo y de mis jueces, que para variar resulta que también son mis sobrinos… -guardo silencio un momento para observar detenidamente a sus consejeros y a esos caballeros que habían combatido en dos guerras santas contra él- Aunque no veo porque preocuparme, dos dioses y no cualquier dioses hijos de Nix, mis consejeros, mis manos derechas y dos santos de oro, conocidos por su valor, poder y sabiduría, sin duda esos niños no les causaron ningún problema.

Los presentes solo pasaron saliva sin emitir ninguna palabra, como decirle al dios presente que habían perdido a los guerreros de su sobrina, a su heraldo y a sus otros tres sobrinos…

* * *

><p>Bueno el siguiente capítulo les contare todo lo que sucedió en los templos, claro bajo la perspectiva de los peques<p>

Ustedes que dicen Hades ya sabe que perdieron a los niños o solo los esta asustando.

Espero sus comentarios y que lo disfruten


	3. ¿Niños?

**Como se los comente a partir de este capítulo tendremos la historia desde los ojos de los niños, para empezar como es que inicio toda esta nueva aventura.**

**A responder Review**

Derama17:** Sarcasmo puro efectivamente, soy muy dada a usarlo de modo que no te sorprendas cuando aparezca en algún momento de la trama, creó que lo hace un poco más entretenido, espero que te diviertas con esta nueva entrega. **

**Sin más comencemos, diviértanse del mismo modo que yo me divertí al escribirlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Niños?<strong>

Los dioses les habían devuelto la vida, regresaron a cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones, pero… acaso les habían preguntado ¿qué era lo que deseaban ellos?, Saga, Camus, Shura, Mascara, Afrodita tenían un remordimiento muy grande, se habían levantado en contra de sus compañeros de armas, sus hermanos, lo habían hecho por su diosa pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían matado a Shaka y que se ganaran el rencor del resto de sus compañeros.

Sin duda alguna la situación en el Santuario era… estresante, Milo y Aioria los más orgullosos no querían ceder y entender cuáles fueron las razones para la "traición" de sus compañeros, por una parte Milo estaba mal no solo por la traición de Saga quien siempre había sido su ejemplo, ansiaba convertirse en él, Camus era como su hermano y el que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su mejor amigo, le hacía cuestionarse su amistad. Aioria no estaba tranquilo Saga y Shura habían sido los responsables de la muerte de su hermano, no conforme con eso traicionaban a su diosa y mataban a Shaka, de una manera tan vil que no entendían por qué ellos habían regresado a la vida con el perdón de la diosa. Aioros, Shaka, Mu y Aldebaran eran más comprensivos y trataban de que la convivencia fuera amena. Kanon por su parte estaba sanando la relación con los caballeros, sin mencionar que debía enmendar las cosas con los marinos de Poseidón.

La vida diaria no era fácil para nadie, pero sobre todo para los dos santos mayores que continuamente tenían que estar deteniendo peleas y discusiones por todo y nada, todo dependiendo del ánimo con el que despertaban los caballeros.

Era una noche tranquila en el santuario, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, la luna lucia majestuosa, en los templos zodiacales sus guardianes dormían tranquilamente bajo los encantos de los oneiros, un haz de luz se extendió por las doce casas, pero nuestros queridos guerreros no se percataron de ese detalle.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, la tierra lucía una tranquilidad envidiable, todo era paz, calma…

Aries: Mu despertó sintiendo que todo temprano como todas las mañana, pero por alguna razón tenía pereza de levantarse, quería seguir en la cama durmiendo cosa muy rara en él. Abriendo los ojos, para ponerse de pie, sintió que todo en la habitación le quedaba grande, su cama parecía inmensa, su ropa le quedaba grande y él se sentía pequeño…

Tauro: Aldebaran despertó con un gran bostezo, parándose rápidamente de la cama, para encontrarse que todo en su habitación era demasiado grande, cuando él era él que era grande para sus cosas.

Geminis: Se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en su cama, escucho que abrían la puerta y que rápidamente se acercaban a él, ya sabía quién era así que trato de no darle importancia. Saltando sobre la cama gritando su nombre:

_ ¡SAGAAAAAA! –Un grito desesperado buscando la atención de su hermano, mientras lo movía frenéticamente para que despertara.

_ Kanon ya basta – El gemelo mayor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada, asustada y el rostro infantil de su hermano, ese rostro que ambos tenían hace tanto tiempo, para posteriormente llevar su vista sobre él. – Por los dioses, pero, ¿Qué nos pasó?

Cancer: Mascara se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, mientras negaba con la cabeza eso no podía ser, era un maldito mocoso que no atemorizaba a nadie, eso sin duda no era bueno para su reputación.

Leo: Aioria no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana fuera un mini gato, estaba seguro de que las burlas de sus compañeros no cesarían, aunque si lo pensaba bien podría sacar provecho con Marín, pues estaba seguro que esta se ofrecería a cuidarlo mientras volviera a ser el mismo, aunque… también estaría su hermano, bueno ya buscaría la forma de que no interviniera.

Virgo: Shaka se encontraba observando todo a su alrededor, era consciente de que era un niño, pero la razón de aquello no la sabía, del mismo modo podía sentir la inquietud en cada uno de sus compañeros, era el momento de ir a buscar respuestas con el Patriarca.

Libra: Docko dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Escorpion: Milo despertaba para comenzar a correr desesperadamente por todo el templo, había despertado siendo un enano y eso no era justo, esa noche tenía una cita con una chica muy linda, como se presentaría así, como un enano, bueno debería reconocer que era encantador, pero… vamos sus planes habían cambiado radicalmente.

Sagitario: Aioros estaba riéndose ante la situación, otra vez era un niño por lo que no pudo recordar algunas de las aventuras que había vivido con los gemelos, se preguntaba qué dirían cuando lo vieran, pero más aún que diría Aioria, se suponía que él era el hermano mayor.

Capricornio: Shura estaba de un genio terrible, eso era absurdo y humillante él convertido en un niño, si eso era un castigo de los dioses era excesivo para él, estaba en completo desacuerdo, Shura el caballero dorado de Capricornio, el caballero más fiel a Athena, era nuevamente un niño.

Acuario: Camus estaba acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones, pero esto era otra cosa estaba completamente indignado, furioso, aquello no era posible, por más que buscaba una explicación para lo sucedido no encontraba alguna… bueno si los dioses ellos eran los únicos que pudieron hacer algo como eso, pero la pregunta crucial era ¿Por qué?.

Piscis: Afrodita se observaba en el espejo confirmando una y otra vez que era un niño, debía reconocer que seguía siendo hermoso, pero al final era un niño, vamos por fin había logrado que la chica que le gustaba saliera con él y resulta que despertaba siendo un niño, como diantres se presentaría así ante ella, más aun como se presentaría así ante Mascara y Shura, estaba seguro que sus burlas no cesarían en un tiempo.

Templo principal: Shion despertaba feliz porque sus "niños" serían felices nuevamente, las risas y amistad reinaría nuevamente en el Santuario, o sí que feliz estaba.

Entrada del Templo Principal

Doce mini caballeros dorados se encontraban frente a la entrada del recinto, todos buscaban una respuesta a lo que sucedía y pues solo una persona podía dárselas.

_ Camus amigo porque sucedió esto – un mini bichito se acercaba a un serio representante de Acuario, ante el asombro de todos, ya que ese par no se dirigía la palabra desde que regresaran a la vida.

_ ¿Crees que si tuviera una explicación a esto no estaría buscando una solución? – Camus respondió un tanto molesto por toda la situación.

Los doce caballeros estaban ahí reunidos, observándose unos a otros, cuando de la nada una carcajada se escuchó, Aioros no había podido evitar reír, y a su risa se unieron los gemelos, al observar la dirección a la cual veía el arquerito, tal vez era el estar en cuerpos de niños, o talvez que por vez primera en mucho tiempo se habían permitido recordar una de las tantas travesuras que habían realizado juntos, peros sus risas ocasionaron que el resto les observara molestos.

_ Bueno ya…, olvidemos lo que recordamos, bien… estamos aquí por la misma razón, busquemos la respuesta del porque despertamos siendo niños y solo el Patriarca puedo saberla. – Dijo Saga después de contenerse de seguir riendo ante el recuerdo una de las tantas travesuras que el trio de amigos había realizado.

_ Si vamos, entremos. – Secundo Aioros.

Entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a gritar.

_ ¡Maestro! – gritó Mu

_¡Patriarca, Santidad, maestro Shion! – Fueron los gritos que se escucharon por el recinto.

_ A qué se debe todo este escándalo – Shion salió para encontrarse con una escena que no se esperaba…

**Inframundo**

Guidecca era una noche por increíble que parezca tranquila y amena, los jueces se habían ido a dormir cansados después de un día lleno de trabajo en las prisiones y juzgados. Pandora había estado todo el día cumpliendo mandatos para el dios Hades y los dioses gemelos, desde que los regresaran a la vida todo había sido trabajo y trabajo y más trabajo, las peleas no se hacían esperas sin ningún motivo aparente, por lo que el dios del Inframundo los había llenado de tareas para que se mantuvieran ocupados, sin tener tiempos de descanso y al final del día estuvieran tan cansados de modo que no pudieran pelear entre ellos.

Un haz de luz se extendió por todo Guidecca, pero nuestros queridos jueces y heraldo no se percataron de ese detalle.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, todos en el Inframundo comenzaban a despertar para comenzar un nuevo día, todo era paz, calma…

Pandora despertaba con la premura de preparar todo para el desayuno de su señor, pero al salir de la cama y encaminarse al tocador se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal, subiendo al pequeño banco frente al tocador se observó al espejo y lo que vio no le gusto nada…

Radamanthys casi se cae de espaldas al verse reflejado en su sapuri y ver el cuerpo y rostro de un niño y no del juez del Inframundo que era temido y respetado por todos. Pero que había hecho él para merecer ese castigo, no… más bien para merecer esa maldición, porque eso excedía cualquier castigo habido y por haber.

Aiacos no salía de su asombro, anoche era un adulto y un respetado juez y a la mañana era nada menos y nada más que un mocoso que no podía vestir su hermosa sapuri, maldición sabía que las burlas de sus hermanos no cesarían por digamos… un par de siglos y eso le molestaba en todo su ser.

Minos se había observado en el espejo una y otra vez, había visto el reflejo en su sapuri y simplemente no lo podía creer era un niño, muy apuesto debía admitir que seguía siendo un galán, pero su apariencia era más linda, dulce y "tierna" y eso era lo que le molestaba, así que no se pararía en el juzgado hasta que regresara a ser él mismo, su secretario podría encargarse de todo, ya que él no pensaba salir y permitir las burlas de sus hermanos.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron sigilosamente y cuatro cabezas se asomaron y el asombro que reflejaron fue suficiente para desatar el caos.

_ Todo esto es culpa, por todas sus peleas mi Señor nos ha castiga –Gritaba a todo pulmón una pequeña Pandora mientras realizaba pequeños pucheros.

_ ¿Nuestra culpa? Debo recordar que eres tú la que pasa todo el día con él, esto sin duda es tu culpa – Dijo un muy alterado y malhumorado mini juez de Caína.

_ No importa de quien sea la culpa, lo importante es que nadie nos vea así… como... niños – un indignado Aiacos los hacía regresar a la realidad.

_ En cuanto encuentre al responsable de esto, le romperé todos los huesos y me asegurare de mandarlo a un recorrido por todas las prisiones habidas y por haber – Minos ya pensaba en el castigo, pero a ¿quién castigaría?.

_Quiero a mi mamá, -Pandora comenzó a llorar, a ciencia cierta no sabía si de coraje, indignación o que era lo que le sucedía. – o a mi Señor para que me regresa a la normalidad.

_ Ya cállate deja de llorar, no ves que todos vendrán…, oie perro, así te ves muy "tierno", con esa carita de niño bueno nadie creería que eres un despiadado juez – un burlón Rada trataba de mantener la calma y que mejor forma que jodiendo a sus hermanos.

_ Yo tierno… jamás, soy un juez despiadado y sanguinario y cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

_ jajajajaja no me había dado cuenta pero el cejas tiene razón, pero que lindo se ve el perrito.

_ Cállate pajarraco – Gritaron los tres presentes.

Gritos, insultos, un jarrón tirado, una ventana rota daba inicio a una pelea.

En una vasta alcoba se encontraba el rey del Inframundo plácidamente dormido... Cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, que poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, seguido de un llanto…

ZAAAAZZZ

Despertó abruptamente cayendo de la cama por los estruendosos ruidos que se oían por todo Giudecca, rápidamente tomo su espada y salió corriendo, en el camino se encontró con los dioses gemelos que también salían corriendo de sus habitaciones en dirección al trono, abriendo las puertas a gran velocidad, los tres pararon en seco cuando vieron ante sus ojos semejante escenario, si eso era una broma de su consejero era una de muy mal gusto, pero al voltear su rostro y ver a Hypnos con esa expresión y voltear el rostro a Thanatos supo que no era una broma para todo su desgracia…

**Santuario de Athena**

Los doce mini caballeros pedían una explicación al Patriarca de lo que les ocurría, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, sus mentes adultas adquirieron la edad que sus cuerpos representaban.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, rebelando ante ellos al dios del Inframundo, junto a sus consejeros y detrás de ellos cuatro pequeñas criaturas. Los niños al ver a los niños que estaban delante de ellos salieron corriendo para estar a su lado y comenzar a jugar.

* * *

><p>Ahora si a divertirnos con lo que hicieron en cada uno de los templos…<p>

Ya saben cómo siempre se aceptan críticas, constructivas y destructivas, sugerencias y quejas.


End file.
